The Howl of the Wind
This is the fifth episode of Spy Torture. Enjoy! Firey through the storm Spy Red Freedom 21:52, June 19, 2013 (UTC) This episode is dedicated to Arti, for being the admin she is. '' Rush of the Howling Wind was getting frustrated. Snarl had decided to pull them back, assigning new members to her group. Ananta looked calmer, but his tail was still twitching, showing his impatience. Finally, Snarl stepped out of his den, with two new cats. "These are your new partners. They will assist you in your mission." A very small reddish ginger tom with amber eyes mewed, "I am Flame of Bright Fire, or Flame for short." The golden brown tabby tom with chocolate brown stripes and amber eyes dipped him head, "I am Flying Eagle at Sunrise, or Fly." Rush nodded to both of them, while Ananta glared at them through narrowed eyes. Rush noticed that Flame scooted a little farther from Ananta. Snarl glanced at all four of them, "Well, you'll have meal time to get to know each other, then off you go. Make sure those scums don't escape you. ''Again." He glared pointly at Rush, still blaming her for letting them go. Rush glared back, telling him a silent message, If you wanted to make sure they didn't escape, then next time you go. He growled and looked away. Rush smirked in satisfaction. Snarl may be leading her, but she didn't obey everything. And he would have to learn that. Time flew by, and Rush stretched. It was time to head out again. To find Shard of Ice. Here we come, Shard of Ice. I hope you're prepared. I always like a good battle. (Wow, Rush gets a lot of attention doesn't she? Well, want to read more, read on!) Shard sat on the bank of the river, thinking about the rebels. They were fitting in well, but she had to be able to know them by names. Time to start. As she learned their names, they began to relax in Shard's presence. One of them, Rainflight, actually told Shard, "Don't worry. Most of us are still in shock. We were taken away from our home, soon, everyone will look up to you." "Thanks, Rainflight." Shard murmured. Rainflight smiled to her, and continued to eat his mouse. Shard continued on her way, trying to befriend as many as possible. But when she got to Roanfur, the sleek red she-cat turned her back to Shard and looked away. Shard slumped her shoulders and looked at Tornadostrike. He shrugged and looked worriedly at Roanfur. Shard nodded slightly to Tornadostrike, and turned around. Then, she saw the brown fur of Tornclaw. His eyes were emeralds, boring into Shard's fur. She breathed in sharply, gazing into the depths of his emerald eyes. He smiled and whispered, "I have never, ever seen a cat like you, Shard." Shard blushed, thinking about her life. Her love life, the future one. Just then, Lash shouted, "Shard! Come here! We need you!" She sighed and hurried over, still aware of Tornclaw's gaze. She nearly crashed into Lash, and huffed, "Yes? What is it you need?" She gasped, there were two familiar cats standing before her. "We are Eclipse Rarer that Jewels, and Spark of the Scorching Fire." the white tabby she-cat mewed. Shard nodded to her, aware of their formal bows. To her. Spark mewed, "We were part of the Spy Army, as you know, but then, we realized that Snarl was after you. Because we do not agree to Snarl's rule, we have decided to leave the Spy Army, and join you." Shard was shocked. "You want to join me?" They both nodded. She stiffened as Roanfur growled from behind her, "Ha! Joining her. She isn't going to do you any good. For all you know, tomorrow, you will back in the paws of Snarl!" Before Spark of the Scorching Fire could reply, a voice purred, "She is right. The little sleek red she-cat is right. You will be back in the paws of Snarl." The she-cat slid out from the shadows. Shard stiffened a yowl of shock. The cat was Rush herself. Rush was back. Rush growled in satisfaction. Both Flame of Bright Fire and Flying Eagle at Sunrise were ready to obey her. All she had to do was tell them the plan, and all will work. Ananta was grooming his pelt. Rush snorted, "Why bother grooming it? It is just going to get dirty when we start to journey again." Ananta glared at her, "So what? I have nothing better to do." Rush flicked her tail, "Then go hunting." "I don't take orders from you." Ananta turned away, and started to groom his tail. Rush growled slightly and leaped onto Ananta, digging into his fur. "You aren't one to speak. I can order you around because I actually have an actual Tribe name." Rush taunted Ananta. He let out a yowl of fury, and threw Rush off. "Rush of the Howling Winds. What a terrific name. You think you are better, well, I shall prove you wrong." "Wait!" They both turned, angry that their fight was disrupted. Flame as standing on the hill, dipping his head with respect. Though he mewed, "We should not be fighting each other. We should be searching for Shard of Ice." Rush growled softly, but nodded, "Okay. Troops! We will head for them tomorrow!" Ananta argued, "Head for them today. That way they won't travel farther." Rush started to laugh, "Go farther? How fast do you think so many prisoners can travel together? What a smart cat you are." With that said, she curled up, ordering Flame of the Bright Fire, and Ananta to hunt while Rush and Flying Eagle at Sunrise prepared the plans. Ananta glowered at Rush, but he stalked away, Flame following quickly behind. They disappeared into the undergrowth to find prey. Flying Eagle at Sunrise was on the slope, watching for an attack. Rush called him down, "Let them attack. Most of them can't fight down this faction. It won't be a hard fight." He nodded, and slid down to join Rush. They planned until the sun settled. Then together, calling to Ananta and Flame, they set out to find Shard of Ice. Pebbles on Bottom of Stream, and Eagle that Hunts at Night were heading out together. The two toms hurried out to the black night. They were escaping the Spy Army. The whole Spy Army. Pebbles's dark blue eyes were two sapphires, glowing in the dark night. But Eagle's white chest was a flashlight for the Spy Army. (Yes, the cats don't know about flashlights, but this is helping others know how bright Eagle's white chest is.) They raced down the hill, thinking, The Spy Army is after us. We have to escape. hurry, there is one only safe haven, and that is with Shard of Ice. Rush heard murmuring ahead of them. She hissed at her faction to be silent. Then they crept out. Now the other part of the plan. Rush heard one of the prisoners say, "for all you know, you might be back in Snarl's paws tomorrow." Rush slid out, purring, "yes, that is right. You will ''be back in Snarl's paws tomorrow." '(Finished! How did you like this one? Comment below! Stay tuned, the next one is The Fall of the Wind!)'''